Anything But Ordinary
by Jobuscus
Summary: This story will not continue, it was a test run, a Reboot will be posted soon.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Before we get too far into the rest of the story, a bit of background information about me could be helpful. I'm quite literally your average Joe… not to mention that's actually my name. I go to school, but I don't stand out in the slightest. I get slightly above average grades, and have a small and trusting group of friends.

Oh yea, before I forget, I kind of just died.

No of course this isn't the end of the story, but actually the beginning. I'd rather not go into detail at the moment of exactly what happened, but rest assured we'll get there. In the mean time I should explain a bit about my current situation…

Why am I suddenly waking up in a grassy field? Why am I suddenly a pony? The list of questions continues. Is this heaven I thought? No. It felt almost...surreal, but I sure didn't feel like I'd died.

Enough backstory, I can see a small town from here, and I wouldn't mind getting just a bit farther away from that…Forest, over there.

As I walked towards the town, I couldn't help but wonder why I recognized the buildings and area. I obviously had never been there, and for the life of me can't ever recall vacationing as a pony…or any animal at all. Along the way, a very perky pink pony crossed my path, and before I knew it she was striking up a conversation and asking many…many questions.

_-Pinkie_ "Who are you? Ooh I should throw you a party, but I don't even know you…but I don't have to, parties are so much fun. What's your name? Why are you sleeping in the fields? I haven't slept in these fields since…"

I cut her off and asked one simple question.

_-Joe_ "Where am I?"

She replied with the answer I expected, but nonetheless was still amazed to hear.

_-Pinkie_ "Ponyville you silly billy, where else… and by the way I'm…"

_-Joe_ "Pinkie Pie." I replied in a low voice.

She was obviously surprised by the fact I knew who she was, but quickly concealed the face she made _with a giggle._

_-Pinkie_ "That's right silly, so who are you…*gasp* lemme guess…Roger, TJ, Bill…"

She kept talking as I quickly took note of the situation… I was In Ponyville, possibly the most magical place in the world.

But according to everything I had known to be true…

This can't possibly be real.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1 of a new life

It wasn't a very long trip to Ponyville. It felt like we got there in about 5 minutes, but the fact that I'd never actually walked with four legs…pardon me, hooves, probably made the trip a bit longer.

Unfortunately for me, Pinkie wasn't exactly aware of my predicament and found it necessary to drag me all the way to Twilight Sparkle's library.

I didn't know very much about the world I was in, but I knew one thing, that library would be a wonderful place for me… plenty of books to read, and a genius that could help me with my situation.

-_Twilight_ "What brings you to Ponyville…uh."

-_Joe_ "Just call me Joe."

-_Twilight_ "that's an odd name, where are you from"

I didn't want to divulge too much information in front of pinkie…I wasn't very sure she would keep the situation discreet if I did tell Twilight with her around.

-_Joe_ "Uhh, y'know… away."

-_Pinkie_ "He's hiding something Twilight, my tails a twitchin!"

I started to panic… I never was very comfortable being interrogated, but being called out by a pony because her tail twitched…I must've looked pathetic because Twilight was quick to intervene.

-_Twilight_ "hey pinkie, we should throw Joe a welcoming party…so uhh… go ask Applejack for some help."

-_Pinkie (quizzically)_ "okey dokey lokey."

Soon after Pinkie left the library, Twilight was quick to ask all the right questions. Where was I from? Why am I here? How do I know about this place when I've never been here?

Obviously the first two were easy to answer… I'm from Michigan, and I died… yeah, completely believable. The last one is touchy…I couldn't very well tell her that I'd been watching cartoons about the whole town, and they didn't even know about them.

-_Twilight_ "I've never heard of Michigan…but you aren't from Equestria are you?"

-_Joe (baffled)_ "how did you…"

-_Twilight_ "Just a hunch… and I had read a book about otherworldly visitors, often appearing as ponies and living a life in this world."

I hadn't ever assumed another person could've had the same circumstances as me, but then again, I'm fairly certain that the book Twilight had read could've just been a VERY good guess. The way it described humans was… off to say the least, let's just leave it at "we don't have griffon beaks".

-_Twilight_ "it must be rough coming into a new world… I'd bet you haven't even had a good look at yourself."

As soon as she'd mentioned that I'd remembered…I obviously wasn't human, and all I knew about myself now was a name, and my dull blue fur.

She used her magic to lift a mirror in front of my face… I wasn't scared as much…astonished.

It turns out, I was a unicorn (saying it sounds girly, but who cares) Along with my dull blue fur, I had a muddy blonde mane, and a neatly trimmed tail. I didn't look half bad

-_Joe_ "wow… I never even thought about how I changed…"

-_Twilight_ "I suppose that's understandable, but now we have more questions… what magic would you specialize in?"

I didn't know how to answer… Even as a human I was never particularly good at anything. Average… the word somewhat disgusted me, I was sick of being average. Maybe in this world, I could stand out.

After a long night of "Magic Basics" cramming, I had learned how to levitate small items… and of course a few other practical items of varying sizes. I made it a point that reading was a particular interest of mine, and Twilight suggested that I could use the libraries basement as an apartment for the time being.

The next day Pinkie had prepared a huge party for me at the barn… it was awkward for me, seeing as the entire town seemed to show up just to welcome me.

Everyone was so friendly. Rainbow Dash performed a few stunts to "prove who the alpha pony was" and I noticed Fluttershy would apologize to me for small issues… you know, a slight bump or a bit of spilled punch, but I didn't mind at all, she was so adorable to me. Applejack had bakes so many Apple related foods, and I had noticed that they tasted so much better than any Apple's I'd ever had. Rarity of course made it a point to suggest a new wardrobe…which I politely declined, her clothes were…over the top. Seriously, me in a bedazzled sports blazer… no thanks.

It was strange… I knew I didn't belong, but I felt at home.


	3. Chapter 3: Picnic with Ponies

It's been quite a while since the party, and I have to say I fit in pretty well with the Ponyville community. The library is also a very nice place to live, and Twilight is a ton of fun to live with. Everyone thinks we're a couple because we enjoy our books so much. We aren't… although I wouldn't have a huge problem with it.

That's the weird thing, I'm a human in my mind still, but I've given up hope of ever ending up back there. Twilight thinks I should look into a relationship, but she hasn't noticed that I'm trying to get with her at the moment… not like it matters though; I never was good at getting into a relationship with anyone.

This whole time, every day was about the same routine for me. Wake up in the basement, stroll around town, have a nice hay sandwich with Twilight (she claims its brain food) I'm going to call it lunch with a girl I like.

_-Twilight_ "Hey Joe, what are you going to do today… Cause I was thinking we could go see if AJ needed any help, it is Zapapple season, and she always has a load to buck."

_-Joe_ "Sounds like fun. After that, do you, uh…" I was having trouble finding the words to ask her out on a date. "Do you wanna have a picnic?"

_-Twilight_ "Sounds like wonderful idea, I'll invite AJ while we're there, and we can invite the gang after that."

I know she didn't mean to shoot me down, mostly because she didn't know how I felt. The only thing that stayed challenging this whole time I was transitioning between being a human and a pony was asking out a girl. I played it off…disappointed of course.

_-Joe_ "yeah…of course, I'll bring some snacks, AJ can bring some too."

***off to Sweet Apple Acres***

* * *

><p>The Zapapple trees were in full bloom, and Big Mac and Applejack were only about half done. With the day almost over, we had to work a bit faster.<p>

_-Applejack_ "Thank Goodness y'all showed up… you can pick 'em with magic, me and Mac are gonna rest a bit"

_-Joe_ "Sure thing, oh and Twilight and I are having a picnic later, wanna come?"

_-Applejack (whisper to Joe)_ "She turned ya down again?"

_-Joe (reply)_ "I probably should've been more specific on having a picnic"

Applejack sighed and walked off. Twilight walked up to me and started hassling me to get to work and help her harvest the apples. We spent the whole day working, and worked up quite a sweat doing it. I went home quickly after and prepared the snacks. I only meant to make enough for Twilight and I, but I'd anticipated this and bought extra.

***In the Meadow-Nightime***

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful night to have a picnic. It would've been pretty romantic too… if we didn't have everypony and their pet show up for the party. I'm not exaggerating either, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack all brought their pets. This wasn't a huge problem though, at least Rarity had the sense to not bring Opal. My snacks were simple, potato skins with hay bacon, but Applejack covered just about everything else, including some delicious Zapapple jam. Not much of a partygoer I mostly shuffled around talking with everyone a little bit at a time.<p>

_-Joe_ "You having fun Fluttershy?"

_-Fluttershy_ "Oh yes…I also think that Angel is enjoying himself"

Angel was merely sitting over eating a carrot…stereotypical bunny.

_-Joe_ "yep… looks fun. I'm gonna go see Rainbow… try to save some carrots for the rest of them"

I only mentioned the carrots because Angel had somehow emptied the bowl by half during the conversation…maybe not so stereotypical bunny.

I left to talk to Rainbow Dash but was interrupted Twilight. I had no idea what she wanted but she seemed nervous and asked me to hurry over to the library.

I headed over hoping it was good news…

With my luck it wasn't going to be.

* * *

><p>NOTE: THIS STORY HAS BEEN COMPLETED FOR A WHILE, THIS IS A LATE POST<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward Talk

I followed Twilight in a solemn silence. I had no idea what this was about. Had I done something wrong? Was she going to cast me away? That last question hit me deep. I liked my life here and I had nowhere else to go. I quickly turned the thoughts away. She knows I have nowhere to go, why would she do that?

I decided about halfway through the walk back that I had been overreacting. The only thing still bothering me was why she hadn't said a word on the way back. For the rest of the walk I wondered about this, hoping to receive an answer when we arrived at the library.

***At the Library***

* * *

><p>We entered the library and she quickly closed the door. I still was clueless as to what was going on. She then sat down, and motioned me to sit across from her. Then we began what would be an increasingly awkward conversation. A conversation that will be VERY memorable for the rest of my life.<p>

_-Twilight_ "Well that was sure fun…but I prefer some peace and quiet after a while."

_-Joe_ "Yeah… Rainbow Dash and Pinkie, the two of them sure can party."

_-Twilight_ "You have no idea…"

We sat awkwardly…for a long while before she spoke again.

_-Twilight_ "Well I suppose you should know the real reason I asked for you to come back with me."

_-Joe_ "Did I do something wrong? I'm just so nervous around other Ponies…"

She cut me off and continued…

_-Twilight_ "No you didn't do anything wrong… it's just… well Applejack told me about why you asked me to a picnic."

I couldn't speak… this was embarrassing by my standards, I wasn't even comfortable talking about this to Applejack, and now Twilight knows how I feel. I'm sure she's going to reject me. I had no doubt it would be that "You're sweet and all but not my type" deal that I got so many times. She continued…

_-Twilight_ "And I'm sorry I hadn't taken the hint… I just haven't really had anypony who was interested in me… I feel like a dunce."

I stared wide eyed as she said this… She wasn't saying no… She was apologizing? And what's this about nopony being interested in her, She's amazingly talented…sure she's quirky, but she's smart.

_-Joe_ "I… I don't know what to say. You shouldn't feel bad… I wasn't specific enough."

Why couldn't I just ask her? Why couldn't the words "Will you go out with me?" come out of my mouth?

I didn't know at the time, but she was thinking the same exact thing.


	5. Sorry

Hello fans, You know, If I have any.

This is my first story, and I myself have reached a point where I cant continue it…

So I'm starting over, a new story…call it a "Reboot" of the original will be posted

It will be called "second chance"

Hope you guys like it, and I'm sorry to disappoint anyone who was getting into this story.

You'll forgive me right?


End file.
